


settle up the score

by cerosev



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Dominant Klaus Hargreeves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its implied, M/M, Mentioned Ben Hargreeves, Probably ooc, Submissive Number Five | The Boy, Top Klaus Hargreeves, holy shit why isnt that a tag, is it underage if he's actually 58?, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerosev/pseuds/cerosev
Summary: literally nothing but me venting into five and i turned him into a cockslut
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 30
Kudos: 184





	settle up the score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassysis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysis/gifts).



> this is going to be ooc probably but i liked how i wrote klaus so you're getting it. i need these tags to be filled up and i will continue posting in them until i get there
> 
> this is the first time im writing a blowjob scene its bad i know
> 
> also for traptations cuz their bottom five fic gave me so much inspiration thank u again pls go read it anyways i hope you like it sorry im rambling again

“Fuck, Five. ” Klaus moaned up in the air. “When did you get so good at this?”

Five groaned, though it didn't work with Klaus not paying any sort of attention to him, though the sensation certainly did something. Klaus tightened his grip in Five's hair, a run-on moan spilling out of his mouth as Five ran his tongue on the underside of his dick. He thrusted into Five's mouth hastily, Five taking his length well, as surprising as it could be.

Klaus opened his eyes, panting like a dog as he looked down at him. “Nngh, Five, you look so hot right now...” His voice came out breathy, raw arousal filling up the room. _Does this guy ever shut up?_ Five thought silently, trying to ignore the absent-minded things Klaus was saying. His gaze felt different, and when Five looked back up at him he met Klaus' eyes, pure lust filling them, and Five would be lying if he didn't say he was put off by it. “I wonder if you like sucking me off like this..." He shakily laughed at his own comment.

It was true, though. Klaus knew it, Five knew it, and hell, probably the whole family knew it, but they never brought it up. Five really did love sucking people off, whether it be their reactions or the feeling of losing control. Sometimes, he needed to be grounded, and right now the taste of Klaus' cock, the way it fills his mouth and how he can barely breathe is so overstimulating for him, and he loves every second of it.

He was brought back to reality as Klaus tugged on his hair again, pushing his head down with eagerness, drool sloppily coming off the side of Five's mouth as he was taken by surprise. Klaus held him like that for a few seconds, and Five felt tears prick at his eyes before he finally let go, Five taking a deep breath before continuing again. He tried every trick in the book, wanting to make sure that it would be something his brother would never forget.

"Fi-Five, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna–" Klaus stuttered out, staring wide eyed at Five, who internally smirked, staring up at Klaus with doe-like eyes, big and innocent. He grunted, unintentionally thrusting into his mouth again, and he looked as if he were about to cry.

Klaus moaned again, like music to Five's ears, loving that he was doing a good job. "I'm, _haah_ , I'm-" He cut himself off, and Five braced himself for it as Klaus' thrusts became more erratic. And just like that, he came in Five's mouth with an obscenely loud moan, which worried Five a bit, as if one of their siblings would walk in right now. That would definitely be an all time low for him.

After a few moments, Five pulled off of him, trying his best to swallow Klaus' mess, coughing as some of it got into his windpipe. He wiped at the corners of his mouth, smearing the excess on the floor, not caring where it ended up.

Klaus leaned back on the wall, his breathing heavy as he calmed down. His eyes were hazy and his skin glowed with sweat. "That was amazing..." He trailed off, his voice raspier than usual.

Five scoffed. "Yeah, well you could have at least told me you wanted to finish in my mouth, I wasn't expecting it. I appreciate the compliment, though." He stood up, walking over to Klaus.

Klaus looked at Five solemnly, like a lost puppy trying to find it's owner. "Yeah?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Five affirmed, looking back at him sympathetically. He felt a bit bad after, and that was one of the few times he regretted sounding so agitated. He doesn't mean to sound so pissed, it's just something he's always done.

Klaus pulled up his pants, flopping down on his bed. "Anyways, thanks again." He said, voice muffled by the sheets. "I actually tried to get Ben to do it, but he didn't agree to it to it at all." Klaus whined, dragging out the L in all. "He's such a pervert, he always watches me have sex. Weird stuff. man." He continued as he rolled over, making his voice more clear and meeting Five's eyes in the process.

His brother's eyes were dark, clouded with want—no, need—and who was Klaus to deny him? "Okay, okay, big fella," He laughs in his head at that one, standing up and patting Five's back reassuringly. "I'll get you fixed up, and I'll pay you back, okay?" He asked, looking down at him.

Five nodded subtly. "Uh, sure. Yeah, I would like that." He sounded more soft, the aggressive tone he usually has almost completely gone, and Klaus hopes that one day he can learn to let go.


End file.
